Are You Challenging Me?
by snazzelle
Summary: Nick was feeling a little ignored, but he knew ways to grab the other man's attention. Nick/Zak Ghost Adventures Slash fanfic


Title: Are You Challenging Me?

Pairing: Nak

Rating: Mature

Summary: Nick is feeling ignored, but he knew ways to grab the other man's attention

Warning: Toys, smut, slash, pwp

Note: Dude, it's been forever since I posted anything lol. Well, here ya go. Inspired by the little tweet back and forth from Zak and Nick about BF3 that made me giggle. Ha-haa.

* * *

><p>Was it too hard to ask? Nick pouted as he sat on his dark leather couch, staring a the television. It's been a week, but not once did he get a call from Zak to hook up. The week had been hell, he didn't usually go more than three or four days without touching Zak and now Zak was avoiding him. Nick never had a good enough reason to get Zak all to himself.<p>

Everytime he called the other man, Nick either got the voice box or a disgruntled answer about time being too short and that there was shit to do. It was almost Christmas, sure, and Zak probably had a ton of shopping to complete, but Nick was feeling extremely ignored. No, Nick was feeling a bit neglected, actually.

He asked if he could come too, after all, Nick was pretty sure he saw the tweet from Zak to Aaron about needing some back up at the mall and Nick assumed that Zak probably wanted the company. So Nick didn't like shopping just as much as Zak didn't, but he'd brave the endless lines and too hot stores if it meant getting to discreetly hold hands with Zak outside every once in a while. Plus, Nick was pretty sure he could be a lot more entertaining shopping buddy than Aaron.

Zak only told him to keep the hell away from the mall. Even when Nick promised him he wasn't going to jump him in the bathroom.

Back in his game room, Nick grinned as he checked out his twitter on his cellphone, since that was probably the only fun thing to do at the moment. He swore he probably answered the most tweets today than he had ever last month. Just as he was browsing his feed Nick couldn't help releasing a fond snort at Zak's random tweet. Zak was bragging about BF3 and it made him snicker. Thirteen kills. Right.

_G what rank you now? You catching up to me yet_, he tweeted. He wasn't surprised when a few minutes later a tweet directed at him read, _...G...come on down to XBox Live and Ill show you a rank. Dam_.

A second after that he recieved a call.

"What."

"I'm going to kick your ass!"

Nick snorted loudly before bursting into body wracking laughter. Zak grumbled on the other line, saying something about thirteen kills being something awesome and Nick worked to calm himself so he could speak.

"Thirteen kills. That's nothing, G."

"I'm going to kick your ass so hard at this game, bro," Zak started and Nick could just invision Zak flexing angrily as he paced back and forth somewhere.

"Where are you," Nick asked and just managed to choke back another round of laughter. Zak had always been a bit explosive and challenging him had always been something Nick enjoyed doing. He only hoped that he could goad Zak into a game before his wife came home.

"I'm outside... Christmas shopping, dude." Zak said and Nick grinned as he could honestly hear Zak try to calm himself down.

"Anything for me?"

"I'm shopping for toys, Nick."

Nick snickered and as Zak started to tell him to shut up, he said quickly, "Right. _Fun _toys?"

"I hate you so much right now." Zak hung up the phone without another word and Nick laughed, throwing his own phone on the coffee table. He knew Zak wasn't angry at him. A trip to the mall made Zak easy to annoy.

He knew Zak really would want to challenge him in the game, Zak's competative streak was just as vicious as his own, and Nick expected a bunch of trash talk during the game. Still, he didn't own a cam for his xbox. He wanted to see every expression on Zak's face when he woops his ass.

_Alienware is better PC graphics but i'm game_, he tweeted real quick, hoping Zak would understand. His phone rang.

"I don't care. Get on the fucking xbox by six."

Nick snorted as the other man said his piece and hung up. He decided he might as well go out and buy one for himself and texted Zak real quick to get his own. Zak asked why, and Nick was pretty honest. He could invision Zak spluttering during the two minute pause before accepting the invitation.

* * *

><p>Coming home annoyed, the mood Zak was in changed as he spotted the package sitting on his doorstep. He had ordered it a while ago, really hoping it'd come before Christmas and here it was, sitting happily on his doormat. Unlocking his door and dropping all his bags on the floor right by the coat hanger Zak picked up the good sized box, hell, he had to wrap both his arms around it, and brought it inside.<p>

He completely ignored the bags at his feet and quickly went into the kitchen, depositing the box on the table. Excitedly, he tore the brown wrapping paper off only to reveal a brown box. Discreet shipping, indeed.

To his dissapointment his phone rang and Zak sighed heavily as he picked it up. "What?"

"You home?"

It was Nick and Zak smiled amusedly at the hope in Nick's voice. Did he really need to have Zak's attention today? "I'm home."

"Good... good." Nick said and Zak snickered. "Get on xbox, dude. I want to see you."

"You're so damn clingy today, Nick!" Zak laughed and looked longingly at the box before moving towards his game room by the garage, grabbing the single white plastic bag holding the xbox camera.

"You've been blowing me off all week!"

Zak rolled his eyes and unbagged the camera with one hand, the camera dropping onto his couch. "I've been busy." He looked at the hard plastic. "Dude, I'm gonna have to talk to you on Live. I'm gonna set up real quick."

Cutting the hard plastic open was probably the hardest thing to do in the whole process. He easily followed the instructions and plugged the camera in to the council before turning on the xbox and signing in to Live. Grabbing the headpiece and controller, he was amused when right away Nick messaged him inviting him to a game. Zak accepted.

"Is it working?" Zak asked as he fixed the headpiece over his ear. He could hear Nick just fine and he could see the other man's game room, but no Nick, in the minimized screen on the television, but he wasn't too sure he, himself, was visible.

Nick said, "Yeah. I could see you." And soon appeared in front of the camera, plopping down on his own couch. Zak noted his outer wear and automatically assumed Nick just got home too.

"You got to take that off." Zak grumbled and fidgeted in his seat. He realized he probably shouldn't of taken off his jacket in the car. Nick raised an eyebrow.

"No, I don't." He grinned, smoothing his hands down his chest, "You didn't shoot me down yet, the game hasn't started."

"Then lemme put on a jacket too, bro."

"No, we said we'd play as we were!"

Zak groaned, but relented, picking up his controller. He glared at Nick over the title song. "Fine. I'm going to beat you anyways."

"Yeah, yeah." Nick chuckled and Zak watched the screen nervously as Nick navigated himself through the menu with ease. Within seconds, Nick's status read 'ready'. Zak grumbled quietly as it took him a bit longer to organize his game set.

As they waited for their scene to load, Nick started tallying the rules, "Whoever gets shot down has to take off an article of clothing."

"I know."

"You have to remain on the screen for the whole duration."

"I _know_."

"When you're completely naked, get comfortable and wait for instruction."

"I thought I _told _you- The hell! Nick, who said you were going to win!"

"No one had to say anything. It's a given." Nick grinned and as Zak was too distracted spluttering on the screen, Nick shot Zak's character down and the five second respawn shot up.

"That wasn't fair." Zak growled. Nick told him to take something off and Zak smirked as he pulled up a hand. For Nick's eyes to see, he slowly slid the ring on his index finger off.

Nick blinked dumbly.

"You can't do that, bro."

"I think I can, man." Zak chuckled and quickly found Nick's character hiding in the building. He rifled through the gun troggle and picked up his sniper, shooting Nick's soldier in the head. "Hah!"

Nick rolled his eyes and unzipped his jacket. "I gave that to you." He said playfully and put his jacket to the side. Zak narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah? Let's see if you gave this one to me too!" Zak menouvered his character to hide between stacked cargo boxes, waiting patiently for Nick to respawn and run past. Seeing the quick figure, Zak chased him into a corner, bullets flying. "I got you again!"

Nick raised an eyebrow, "So you did." Zak thought he'd be rewarded with skin this time, but as Nick lifted off his sweater, another shirt was revealed.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I got another layer under here." Nick goaded. Zak made a noise between a growl and a groan.

It was distinctly harder to find Nick now. Although Zak was given the choice to pick their setting, Nick probably knew the place like the back of his hand. It was a few minutes later Zak found his own character flying through the sky, having been caught unaware by a grenade.

Nick grunted smugly and crossed his arms, controller still held tightly in his left hand. Zak rolled his eyes. "Got anymore rings?"

"Ha-ha. Shut up." Zak leaned back and raised a foot, pulling the sock right off. He wiggled his toes. "That's all the skin you're going to see for the rest of the evening, man."

"Really?" Nick leaned forward, "You better hope so."

Zak gulped at the intent in Nick's eyes that managed to shine through in the tiny screen in the corner.

By the time Zak was sitting there dressed only in his boxers, he had Nick down to his pants. He would bet money that Nick was fucking with him. Nick had been that way for the past ten minutes, the last few games had all been Zak's losses. Now Nick was hiding somewhere, and as Zak looked into the tiny screen he could see that Nick had even set the controller down on the table to twiddle his thumbs.

"You're an asshole."

"But I'm a winning asshole."

Zak rolled his eyes and pulled up his gun menu. As he decided on what to use while he could, Nick started speaking. "I want to see you."

Nick rolled his shoulders back and spread his legs a bit wider, his usual sitting arrangement when he's comfortable. Zak was distracted for a second before grunting and going back to the game.

"Lean back, I can barely see you when you're hunched over like that."

"Shut up, I'm trying to find you."

"Come on, Zak, I haven't seen you in forever," He groaned, his eyes half lidded and a small smirk on his lips, "I missed the sight of your skin... I miss touching you."

Zak groaned in frustration as he felt arousal pit in his stomach, "Stop trying to distract me!" He huffed before leaning back on the couch, trying to relax. After all that trash talk, losing was something he wasn't looking forward to.

Nick chuckled heavily and grabbed his own controller. "Have I ever told you how sexy you look when you're all tense like that?"

"No, but you could shut up and tell me later-" Zak's eyes widened as he saw Nick's character run a corner and Zak chased right away with his own character, but was too slow to find where Nick hid again.

"Well-"

"Sh!" Zak quieted and when Nick opened his mouth again he quickly exclaimed, "Shut up!"

"You know what that does to me when you do that?" Nick bit his lip, holding back a smirk when he noticed Zak's eyes darting to the corner of the screen where his window probably sat back to the main screen of the game.

"Oh my God, Nick stop..." Zak growled. He could feel himself swelling within his boxers and he knew right then was not the best time to be aroused. He decided to just place some C4's around the path he took, in case Nick decided to chase after him instead.

Nick grinned, "I should... but it's game over." Nick's character jumped down from another platform and chased Zak's character back the way he came. Zak grinned, thinking he finally got Nick, but setting off the C4's caused a bigger explosion than he ever expected, killing Nick, yes, but his own soldier got caught at the end of an explosion and slammed him into the wall pulling up his respawn screen.

"God damnit!" Zak yelled, but fell back against the couch to let out a stress reliefing laugh. Nick grinned and got closer to the camera looking in as if he could see Zak.

"Go to your title screen, it'll widen our windows."

Zak did and he smiled contently as he got to see more of Nick. He was still sitting laid back and his skin glowed from the light from the TV screen. It still amused him how much Nick bulked up so he could hold Zak down without him getting thrown to the floor. He was still lithe, though no where near slender-framed, and tracing his eyes over the strong broad lines of Nick's shoulders, he knew better than to underestimate.

He should've known better than to underestimate Nick's skill at video games, too. Zak stood and grabbed the top of his boxers, playing with the waistband only to let them go as he revealed more of his hipbones. It looked like Nick was about ready to bolt out of his seat at the tease.

"Take them _off _already..." Nick murmured and forced himself to relax. He ignored the tenting in his jeans, but like hell if he was going to hide it from Zak. "You owe me." He sang the familiar tune.

The older man fought not to snort or roll his eyes. "You gotta take something off too."

Nick tilted his head a tiny bit, "I don't need to because you lost." This time Zak did roll his eyes, but he gave a small playful smirk as he ran his hands down his own body before grabbing the waistband again.

Nick grinned as Zak slipped out of his underwear, letting out a little panting chuckle at the little swirl of Zak's hips as he righted himself and leaving that muscled body naked. He noticed the semi-erected cock and how the overhead light created shadows in the hallows of his bones and muscles, defining them even more. "That's _perfect_, all I needed." Nick said huskily. He looked at the body up and down, the grin on his lips widening. "Bye!"

"What? Nick-"

"This. All of it, good wank material. Beating you and leaving you like this. I'll see you soon."

Zak's jaw dropped as Nick dissappeared from his screen and his xbox informed him that Nick just signed out. He was two seconds from grabbing his phone and either yelling at Nick if he picked up his phone, giving him a long, descriptive dismemberment text, or tweeting a lie about the size of Nick's dick, but then his horny mind reminded him of the new toy sitting inside the large brown box in the kitchen.

He was naked, he was hard, Nick decided his imagination was better than his boyfriend over the cam, but that package on the table could totally make up for all of that.

* * *

><p>Walking into the home, Nick grinned as he quickly realized that Zak was still down in his game room. That's good, and he laughed to himself quietly when he realized he was doing his own soldier impersonation as he sneaked his way upstairs.<p>

Getting into Zak's room, Nick walked straight towards the other man's closet, pulling the door open and walking inside. He found the drawer that kept all their toys and he opened it, pulling out Zak's favorite purple vibrator. Nick grinned. He wanted the clothes pins too, and laughed when he had to dig in far to find them. Zak claimed he didn't really like them, perferring that if Nick _really _wanted to clamp something then it shouldn't pinch the life out of them, but Nick knew better. Nick closed the drawer, that's good enough for now, and shut of the lights on his way out.

Nick wasn't expecting a lot when he went into the game room. He admitted that he wouldn't be surprised if he walked in with Zak on his back and a hand stroking his cock, but he was not ready to find what he found now. He bit back a groan. Zak was sitting on a new toy, a Sybian of all things, with his long legs bent and wrapped around the half barrelled seat. He wasn't facing Nick and Nick was frozen in his spot as he watched Zak work himself over the machine.

Snapping out of it, Nick walked cautiously towards Zak, coming around so he could view Zak's front. Zak had his eyes shut, his head lowered and a blush of ecstacy staining his cheeks. The hands laying flat on the saddle was already covered in spunk. The older male was so fucking out of it that he didn't even acknowledge Nick's presence. He got on his knees in front of Zak, just looking, watching that strong chest heave as hot moans left reddened lips, watching that heavy cock bounce as Zak continued to swivel his hips onto the machine.

He put down the clothes pins and set the vibrator to the side. He didn't need it now, not when Zak was enjoying this new toy. Nick licked his lips when pearlecent liquid welled on the tip of Zak's dick. Leaning forward, Nick grabbed Zak's hips and took him into his mouth.

The sound of Zak crying out aroused Nick more than he could even imagine. He didn't have to do a much, a single swipe to the throbbing vein on the underside of Zak's shaft with his tongue and a light carress to his hipbones had Zak thrusting his hips up into Nick's mouth and back down onto the Sybian as Zak filled Nick's mouth with his cum. He wanted to hear more and Zak continued to whimper and pant noisily as Nick sucked on his over sensitive organ. The constant sensation kept Zak hard and Nick groaned as he pulled off, fisting the used flesh and forcing Zak to stay on the vibrating machine.

"Fun toy?" Nick asked and he pushed Zak's hands away from the front of the toy so Zak couldn't push himself off. Zak whined, his thighs were trembling around the barrelled seat.

"_Nick_." Zak pleaded, "I want off."

Nick shook his head, grabbing one of the many clothes pins from the floor. Nick leaned foward, pressing his lips against Zak's, moving them slowly as he stroked the sensitive shaft. On the downstroke, he let go, pinching the skin of Zak's balls right under the shaft and fixed the clothes pin on. Zak moaned against his lips and Nick opened his eyes, noticing the flush on Zak's cheeks darkening.

He reached around Zak, his fingers tracing down the cleft of his ass to touch where Zak was held open. He managed to slide a finger inside and feel how the machine's attachment flared the deeper it reached into Zak and how strongly it vibrated. Nick swollened the moans leaving Zak's mouth as he lightly thrusted his finger and moved the clip back and forth. Zak pulled his lips away, his voice giving out as he moaned high into Nick's shoulder as he came again, spilling his seed between his naked stomach and Nick's shirt.

Nick pulled away to fling his soiled shirt across the back of the couch. Zak leaned forward, his hands pressed into the seat as he repeated Nick's name like a mantra.

"Now _you're_getting clingy," Nick chuckled. Deciding that he's bored with the Sybian, Nick reached for the remote to turn it off. "This'll teach you to ignore me for a week." He helped lift Zak off the saddle and brought Zak closer to himself. Finally, Nick groaned as his own body rubbed against Zak's overheated skin, causing the other man to shiver from his lower temperature adjusted flesh.

Zak's panting little moans were barely silenced as he attached his lips to Nick's shoulder. He undid Nick's pants, shoving the rough demin down and reached into the band of Nick's boxers. His hand was shaking as he wrapped it around the hard, throbbing flesh. Zak was only given a few seconds to play with it before he shoved onto his front, his arms giving out from under him as Nick held him open.

Nick groaned as his tongue easily pushed through the loosened pucker. Zak should've been tight as hell, but sitting there with that four inch vibrator going on high must've loosened his muscles. He groaned again when Zak pushed his hips back weakly and Nick pressed two of his fingers from the back of Zak's balls, making sure to add a good amount of pressure on his perinium before sliding them along side his tongue. He knew he found his g-spot easily when Zak's hips twitched away, overstimulated.

He continued to lick and finger the weak hole, trying to bring back feeling to the numb passage. Nick chuckled when Zak tried to pull himself away with a small whimper.

"Please, Nick..." Zak whispered and his body continued to move and beg for more. His voice sounded a bit different. Needier. It made Nick grin. Righting himself, Nick groaned loudly as he slid inside. He was bigger than the toy, but Zak's ass ate him up greedily with the single thrust.

The noises Zak was making as he started a steady rythm had Nick digging his fingers into the strong hipbones and pulling Zak back against his hips. Zak's passage was hot, _wet,_ and getting tighter the closer the both of them got to release. Nick leaned over Zak, wanting to feel more skin, wishing he took the time to kick off his pants so he could feel more clearly the strain in Zak's thighs.

"You gonna cum again?" Nick whispered hotly in Zak's ear. The flesh turned red as Zak flushed from under him, the sensation a bit too much for his over used body. Scratching his hands down the strong chest and grunting amusedly as Zak continued to fuck himself back, Nick slowed down the pace of his hips and played with the clip still holding Zak's balls tight, making Zak whine. "Love hearing you..."

"Nick," Zak gasped. Hearing the husk take over Nick's voice always made his blood boil. Feeling a strong jab sliding across his prostate had him staining the floor with his load. His hips continued to twitch forward, emptying out his balls as his orgasm lasted longer than he was able to give. He nearly fell onto his front, but Nick pulled him back, sitting him on as lap, whispering, his voice begging to help him cum too as he gently unclipped the clothes pin.

Zak started to swirl his hips, grinding down on Nick's cock. "Oh, fuck..." Nick keened, "Please, like that." His breath caught when Zak dug his fingers into the denim on his thighs. He leaned his head back against Nick's shoulder and Nick could just make out the tense brow on the otherwise relaxed face as Zak whimpered in exhaustion. The little noise had to be it as he filled Zak with his thick seed, making Zak's breath catch, and groaned into the strong shoulder.

The body went limp above him as his own orgasm ended. Zak was out like a light and Nick very much considered finding a way to lift the both of them onto the couch so he could sleep still buried deep within Zak's passage. Looking down where they were still contected, Nick could tell he was still half hard, and well...

He pulled out and carefully rolled Zak onto his back so he could lift him more easily. Depositing him onto the couch, he made the other man face the back so he could get up right behind. Nick was amused with himself as he slid back into Zak's ass. Zak _owed_him anyways, so the other man could shut up if he decided to argue when they woke up.

* * *

><p>Nick awoke with a start, having felt a sharp slap to his hip. Zak was awake if the tensely held shoulders had anything to go by.<p>

"Oh my God, Nick, are you still in me?"

Nick laughed at the tone. Zak should've known better. "Yeah, but think of it this way... we could just get right down to business."

"Get your cock out of my ass!"

"I haven't seen you in a week, Zak! You _still _owe me!" A chuckle, "Plus, it doesn't look like you mind."

"...I hate you so much right now..." Nick grinned when Zak glared at him over his shoulder. "Well?"

Laughing, Nick swirled his hips, making Zak groan. Looking over Zak's shoulder, he spotted the plush bottom lip sucked between Zak's teeth and the furrowed brows- definately unsure of what he wanted at the moment. This'll teach Zak to ignore him for a week.


End file.
